Use of radio frequency (RF) identification (RFID) tags in association with tracking items is relatively common. RFID tags, which can be attached to items, can be programmed to carry a payload data associated with the respective items. Tracking the RFID tags and/or reading the tag payload enables one to track the associated articles and gather intelligence thereon. As the use of RFID tags continues to expand, so does the need for accurately estimating their locations. This applies to a wide range of venues (including retail stores, packaging facilities, storage facilities, etc.), and environments (including storage rooms, delivery vehicles, containers, etc.). Accordingly, there exist a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for determining RFID tag bearings with improved accuracy.